Lia
by TheCrazeeBunny
Summary: Post-AJBAC, this is the story of a very different X-7 (I know you're probably reeeeaaalllly bored of post-season finale stories but PLEASE READ ANYWAY!!)
1. The Mission

Title: Lia  
Setting: After AJBAC  
Disclaimer: I own Aliyah, Camillo, and Lia and that's it. Please don't sue!  
**********************************************************************  
Lia's POV  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Your mission, X-7 821," said Renfro in a firm tone, "is to terminate Logan  
Cale, also known as Eyes Only. You will leave for Seattle in two weeks..."  
I felt a lump in my throat and a knot in my stomach. Max had been telling me  
about her life in Seattle, and about this Logan person. She tried not to cry when she  
talked about him.   
I am Lia, X-7 821. I am not like most of the other X-7s, who are  
programmed not to have emotions. They tried to program me like that, but it wore  
off, as it did for Camillo, X-7 185, and Aliyah, X-7 656. The others have no names;  
they are good little soldiers who follow their orders. The three of us stick together. I  
don't think Renfro knows I am not like them, or else she wouldn't have chosen me  
for this mission.   
I hid the night the X-5s got in. No one noticed I was missing. I knew  
something would happen if I refused to help kill the X-5s, but I didn't want to, so I  
just hid in the corner of a dark bathroom until I snuck into bed after everyone was  
asleep.  
I met Max a week later. I found her in a hallway, mid-seizure. I picked her up  
and carried her to our sleeping quarters. I left her there for a minute while I ran to  
find Camillo, who had stolen some tytrophen. He came back to the room with me  
where Max had gotten worse. Her seizure stopped, and she fell asleep for about  
thirty seconds. She then bolted upright, and noticed me beside her.  
"Who are you?" she asked. We got to talking, and that was when I first heard  
about Logan. In the weeks that followed her seizure, I talked to her whenever I  
found time to get away from the X-7s, usually at night, since neither of us sleep.  
The X-5s don't have emotion programming. They are actually the reason for it-  
Lydecker started doing the programming after the escape in '09 to prevent that sort  
of thing from happening again. She's the only person I've ever met besides Aliyah  
and Camillo who isn't cold, hard and cruel. I understood her from the first day I  
met her, and I needed to get her out. She was so unhappy. I never saw her smile. Of  
course, around here most people don't smile...ever, but I knew she wasn't like that  
before. I felt by helping her escape, maybe I could partly escape, too.  
"Is that understood, soldier?" Renfro asked. I realized I hadn't heard  
anything.  
"Yes ma'am," I croaked.  
"Good," she said. "Here is your plane ticket, an airline firearms license, a  
semi-automatic, some civilian clothing, and a week's worth of food. Go. Get back  
to your group."  
I stood up, saluted, and walked out. I ran to Max's room, and told her  
everything. She sat silently chewing her lip.  
"Tell...tell Logan I'm OK, but Zack's dead. Tell him I need help getting  
out,...to get the others to help me." She fumbled for the words. "When you tell  
him...after, get as far away as you can and don't come back. Don't help."  
I shook my head. "No, Maxie. I'll come back for you. You can't stop me and  
I'll be fine. It'll be OK, I promise." She nodded sadly, knowing better than to fight  
with me.  
  
To be continued (hopefully)  
**********************************************************************  
  
OK, that's the first chapter. I'm only twelve, and this is my first fic, so please  
excuse the suckiness. R&R!!!! I won't write more unless you review. If it's bad,  
write that, too. 


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2  
  
Logan's POV  
  
I sat in my wheelchair looking out the big glass window. I had given up on  
the exo-skeleton. What was the point without her there? I don't do much now. Even  
Eyes Only has died, except for the numerous times I try to hack into Manticore's  
system to find out anything. It has occurred to me that they might try to kill me for  
trying to find out so much, but that would be better than this never-ending hell. I've  
contemplated suicide several times, but once Cindy walked in on me as I was  
looking at my gun and pretty much went insane. She said, "If my boo were here  
right now, you know she would kick yo white @$$ for even thinking about putting  
that b**** up to yo head." She threw out my gun.  
I heard my lock being picked, and I knew it was Cindy. Max taught her that.  
She comes by so much to check on me, that I have offered her a key, but she  
refused, saying she had to "carry on the tradition." She seemed to be having trouble,  
because it had been five minutes already and she hadn't gotten in. Max usually took  
about four seconds. Cindy, of course, isn't Max, but still. I wheeled over to the door  
to open it, but the picking noise stopped. I opened the door to find a crew-cutted  
child no more than 10 years old crouching on the ground. I couldn't tell if it was a  
boy or girl. He/she stood up and sighed. I knew the child was from Manticore, but  
he/she didn't look as fierce as the other X-7s were that night. Of course, it could be  
an act to get my trust, but I went with my instincts.  
"Come in," I said. We went in and the child sat on my couch.  
"You're Logan, right?" I nodded. "Okay. My name is Lia. I am an X-7 and  
Max is my friend."  
"Is?" I shrieked. "Max IS your friend?"  
"Yes. Calm down or I'll never finish." Calm down? Calm down? Max is  
alive!! Max is alive!! "This is a lot of information all at once. Yes. Max is alive.  
Zack, however is not. She needed an X-5 heart transplant, and well, he gave her  
one. Anyway, Max needs your help. She wants you to find Syl, Krit, Jhondy, and  
Zane. The best way would probably be to use Eyes Only-"  
"You know about Eyes Only? Wait a minute, how do I know you aren't  
going to kill me?"  
She thought for a moment. "The kiss...when Zack walked in. She told me  
about that."  
I blushed. "Okay, okay. So what do I do?"  
"Use Eyes Only by sending a message to them..." and she told me about a  
brilliant plan she and Max had devised.  
  
  
Lia's POV  
  
I spent the plane ride going over the plan to make sure I got it right......  
We still didn't really know if we could trust Lydecker, so he wasn't included.  
Logan would have his exo-skeleton with him, just in case he needed it. He would  
disable the security cameras first, and then listen on the walkie-talkie to make sure  
everyone was OK. Syl, Krit, Jhondy, Zane, and me could all easily jump the fence.  
Zane would stay by the fence with a walkie-talkie as back-up if anyone needed it  
until close to the end. Jhondy and me would break into the building through a  
window in Renfro's office. If she's there, we kill her. If not, we continue. The two  
of us will sneak into the weapons room and steal eight C-4s (explosives) for later.  
Then we will get to my barracks, where Aliyah and Camillo will be waiting to come  
with us. Meanwhile, on the other end of the building, Syl and Krit will head into  
Max's locked room through an air duct from outside where she will be, talking to  
Brin. They will knock out Brin, and take Max and Brin with them back outside.  
Zane, Krit, Syl, Jhondy, Max, Aliyah, Camillo, and I will all meet up in front of the  
building, where I will pass out the C-4s. We'll throw them in, jump into Logan's  
car, and drive back to Seattle. We'll pretend we were at Logan's partying all night,  
which we will be afterwards, so we'll all have perfectly good alibis for where we  
were the night Manticore blew up. 


	3. What went wrong-Max's side

A/N: Thanks to Mandy Adakota1, Cheri, kk, Jo, Karebear, Dannie, Alana  
Sarcasmbabe, lareina_Selena, Zanna, Shenteki Gaki, mvdiva, and any1 else who  
reviewed after I wrote this. Hugs to u all!!!!  
  
  
  
Max's POV  
  
I couldn't tell exactly when it happened. Everything was going just as it was  
supposed to. I was sitting in my room pretending to listen to Brin, when I heard a  
crash and the cover on the air duct fell through. We both looked up. I smiled. Brin  
was startled and jumped into a fighting stance. Syl jumped down first and prepared  
to fight Brin. Brin, assuming no one else was coming, started to swing at Syl. Krit  
jumped down, caught Brin's arm and flipped her over. She fell unconscious. I  
picked her up, swung her over my shoulder, and jumped into the duct. Syl followed,  
then Krit. Syl got in front of me and led the way.  
Once outside, we stood at the entrance waiting for Jhondy and Lia to arrive  
with the C-4s. "Where the hell are they?" I asked after ten minutes. They were  
supposed to get there before us. Just then, I heard the sound of four gunshots, all  
from the same gun. Then a fifth, but different. I ran into the woods where the shots  
had come from. I saw Zane, kneeling over one of the five lifeless bodies that  
surrounded him. He was shaking and crying, with a gun in his hand. I felt a tear  
trickle down the side of my face and I didn't have to ask what happened.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED................................................... 


	4. What went wrong-Zane's side

Zane's POV  
  
It was all my fault. I should have gotten there sooner.  
  
Everything was going fine. Logan messed up the cameras so that they  
couldn't see us, but he could. We left him at the fence and jumped over it. I handed  
them walkie-talkies. I held my gun in my right hand just in case I needed it quickly.  
They split up-Team 1 in one direction, Team 2 in the other.  
  
We had code names for everything-  
Zane-OPCOM  
Lia and Jhondy-Team 1  
Syl and Krit-Team 2  
Renfro-Dragon  
Max-Cap 1  
Brin-Cap 2  
Getting Cap 1 and 2-Team 2, Objective 1  
Killing Dragon-Team 1, Objective 1  
C-4s-Barbies  
Getting Barbies-Team 1, Objective 2  
Aliyah-Cap 3  
Camillo-Cap 4  
Getting Cap 3 and 4-Team 1, Objective 3  
Meeting outside-Conference  
Throwing in C-4s-Mission  
Help me-CODE RED  
  
This is everything they said to me:  
  
"OPCOM, this is Team 1. Objective 1 not completed. Dragon isn't here."  
  
"OPCOM, this is Team 1. Objective 2 completed. We have the Barbies."  
  
"OPCOM, this is Team 2. Objective 1 completed. We have Cap 1 and 2. We're  
going to comference."  
  
"OPCOM, this is Team 1. Objective 3 completed. We're going to conference."  
  
"OPCOM, this is Team 1 with Cap 3 and 4. CODE RED. Need backup. We're  
being followed."  
  
I rushed to get to them. I found the team in the woods, with Zack's X-7 clone. He  
had a gun. They didn't. I heard the first three shots while I was running. I got there  
"just in time" to see Jhondy get shot. Without thinking, I shot Zack's clone in the  
head. I looked around and saw the dead bodies of Aliyah, Camillo, Lia, and Jhondy.  
I fell to my knees and cried, holding Jhondy. Max rushed in, and started crying, too.  
The rest of them came, and we all sat there, some of the strongest people in the  
world, all crying together.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED............  
  
  



	5. What went wrong-Logan's side

This is the second to last chapter. I hope you like it!  
**********************************************************************  
  
Logan's POV  
  
After about an hour of not seeing them in the building, and the building not  
being blown up, I started to get worried. Where were they? I pulled out my walkie-  
talkie I had left off. I turned it on.  
"Zane," I said. "Where are you? What's going on?"  
"Um...we......we're on......we're on our way." I got the feeling he was crying.  
A few minutes later I saw them heading toward the car. Their faces were all blank,  
and they weren't talking. Then I saw it. Krit had Jhondy over one shoulder. Zane  
had Brin over one shoulder. I knew she would still be unconcious if things had gone  
right, but I was starting to get worried about the others. Max had Lia over one  
shoulder. Syl had a couple of kids with Manticore clothes on over her shoulders.  
They must be Camillo and Aliyah, I thought.  
Max got in front. "They're dead," she stated. "Brin's not dead, everyone else  
is dead." She was still holding Lia, who had a gunshot wound in her stomach.  
"Max......" I said. "I'm so sorry."  
She shrugged, but she was frowning and not looking at me. "It's not your  
fault. K. I. A. Happens all the time. Happened to me." Her arm was shaking.  
"Can we go?" Krit asked. I realized I hadn't started the car. We drove to  
Seattle in silence.  
  
Max sat looking out the window of my apartment for about a week, not  
sleeping or eating. Then one day, as I was at my computer, she got up to talk to me.   
"Logan, there's something I have to tell you. I was trying to tell you the night-well,  
the first time we tried to destroy Manticore. I love you."  
"I love you, too. Listen, I wanted to ask you, well, why don't you move in  
here? I mean, you practically live here anyway..."  
"Okay," she said and smiled.  
  
ABOUT A MONTH LATER........  
  
Logan's POV  
  
She bit her nails. She paced around the living room. She did push-ups. Then,  
after I had been staring at her for a while, she decided to talk to me. "Logan, I have  
to go to the doctor."  
"Why?" I asked.  
"I think I'm pregnant," she whispered.  
"Oh.........." I said.  
  
  
"Yep," said the doctor. "It's girl, a healthy girl. Um, except for one thing.  
Well, your baby's kicks are at a speed of 510 kicks per minute. It's kind of  
worrisome. Um, are you on drugs?"  
"No," said Max. "It's been in my family. Don't worry."  
  
As we drove home, she looked out the window, and I kept glancing at her,  
while I was driving. "Well?" I asked. "Is there something you wanted to share?  
Who's Mr. Daddy?"  
"Someone at Manticore. Remember how we blew up the DNA lab? Well,  
that meant Manticore had no way to make itty-bitty Xs. So, of course, they needed a  
mommy. Me."  
"Oh.........." I said.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.................................... 


	6. Epilouge

This is the end. I might write a sequel, but only if you write to me and tell me you  
want one!!  
*********************************************************************  
  
SOME MONTHS LATER......  
  
Max's POV  
  
I sat on the couch, holding her. We had gotten back from the hospital a half-  
hour ago, and I had just been sitting there, looking at her. Logan sat down next to  
me. "What are you going to call her?" he asked.  
I thought for a minute. "Lia Jhondy Guevara."  
"Are you sure that won't bring back too many bad memories?" he asked.  
"Yes," I said. "It will just remind me of a girl I once knew who traded her  
life for mine." And then, as I held little Lia, with my supersonic hearing, I thought I  
heard someone whisper, "Thanks."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
